


The Gelert Royal Families

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: F/M, Family, Family History, Fanart, M/M, family crests, gelert royal families, neopets gelerts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: In the Medieval realms of Neopia royal families can be looked upon as highly respected monarchs, or treacherous power-abusing frauds. Some of the most highly respected, and feared, belong to the devoted Gelert Royal families--The Callahan and the Devant.[art/crests included]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts), [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/gifts).



> I got inspiration from Em/werelupewoods, because she wrote and drew Simeon/Jenner's parents. So I just HAD to make a family history thing for Cathal's and Nickolas' families. 
> 
> Hope you liked this, it made me cry a little. ( ;; v ;; )

 

>   _Crest: "For Freedom"_

**The Callahan**

 

Ethan Callahan is the eldest of three children, all boys, and probably the most ‘patriotic’ of the three as well, going as far as becoming a squire and then the captain of the guards of Winterhelm. He was definitively a father’s son, he always followed his father around and wanted to do things the same way as he. His mother was a strict woman, very intelligent and she though she was married to the family years ago by arranged marriage she loved her sons dearly and they loved her in return. It wasn’t until Ethan was twenty two when he finally began to follow his own heart, and that was when he met Nora Drummond.

 

Nora Drummond is the youngest of three girls, but the third oldest of five children. She had a close relationship with her parents until the night she had discovered that she was going to be arranged to marry a man from her hometown. One she wasn’t particularly fond of because he used to pull her hair as a child [and much more]. To retaliate she ran into the woods with nothing but a burlap sack with two dresses, a money pouch, a pocket knife and her beloved journal. She managed to stay in the woods for six hours before she found the nearest road and followed it to look for help and shelter. When coming into Winterhelm she stopped at their large cathedral to ‘regain her strength’ and write about the strangest six hours she’s ever had. When she was writing she was approached by Ethan, who overheard her mumbling about her time in the woods and wanted to help her since he was an experienced hunter and knew the woods quite well.

 

Ethan thought that Nora was funny and quirky, and Nora thought that Ethan was charming and gentleman-like, it was no surprise that they soon fell in love and decided to marry just a few months after meeting each other. Nora attended the college of Winterhelm after Ethan suggested that she should, her writing was fairly good and he believed that her writing would become legendary once she graduated from the college. After graduation her family had discovered where she ran off too and who she married—and they were happy for her, mostly because they were worried she wouldn’t marry a royal. Two years after they married Ethan and Nora had a son who they named Cathal, after Ethan’s late father. Unfortunately for the couple the pregnancy and birth took a rather large toll on Nora, leaving her bed ridden for months, with a heavy heart they decided that one child was enough but they loved their son imensily.

 

It was when their son was nine years old that Ethan and Nora had both passed on, killed in a raid against some rebels that broke into their home. Nora had hid Cathal in a cupboard and told him not to come out under any circumstances, sadly Cathal watched his parents die in front of him. After their death Cathal was not only raised at the Cathedral but he would occasionally bounce from one relative’s house to the other, becoming rather close to his extended family and cousins on the Callahan’s side. He became rather fond of Nickolas Devant—his childhood friend, who he decided to try to make a family with, thus becoming a father to Damian Devant Callahan. When his son Damian disappeared he was insistent on finding him and bringing him home, he searched out with his hunters pack and they would travel all over the neighboring kingdoms and villages for days/weeks at a time. Unfortunately he was so focused on trying to heal Nickolas’ pain that he didn’t really know how to handle his own emotions and so he had a bit of an affair with a colleague from the hunters group, thus becoming the father of Oliver—but he didn’t know he had another son until Oliver had far since grown up.

 

This story with the Callahans does end with a happy note, Cathal adopts a young usul girl named Elisabeth Caine a few years before Damian’s birth and the two are almost inseparable since then. Cathal boasts around saying that his daughter is a true Callahan, feisty, quirky, headstrong and true to her heart and ambitions—Elisabeth adores her adoptive father and they travel ‘everywhere’ whenever they get the chance. And years later when Elisabeth’s younger sister Guilivere [Gilly] is born, Cathal gladly adopts her as well, spoiling her as he would have with his own. By the time that Cathal is reunited with his dear friend and present husband Nickolas Devant, he becomes a grandfather to Elisabeth’s first born—a baby girl, around this time he also has another daughter, little Bonnibelle Devant Callahan. Oliver visits the Callahan mansion [by accident] time to time and then would visit Cathal’s hunting estates, eager to learn more about his father and where he came from.

 

 

 

>   _Crest: "The steady hand to victory"_

**The Devant**

 

John Devant is the only son and eldest of six other children [all sisters]. He’s very strict, precise, and quick to defend his own word and family morals. Though he wasn’t really liked by a few others he was very close to all of his sisters, going as far as speaking up for them politically during meetings—of course, this made him an enemy to most of the court but favored highly by the females who were in attendance. His parents were strictly religious and though he didn’t care for such things his thoughts changed [slightly] when he met Bridget Bodkin.

 

Bridget Bodkin is the second youngest of three sisters, she was mostly soft spoken and shy until people got to know her—she would then become a little less shy, still soft spoken, but would like to make snarky remarks [and throw constant shade]. She came from a really religious and psychic family, though she isn’t as extreme as her mother when it came to the topic. Just a few weeks before she turned eighteen she was arranged to marry the newly turned twenty seven year old John Devant, she made no fuss or retaliated, on her eighteenth birthday she and John had a beautiful wedding and then months later their eldest, Victoria, was born.

 

Victoria and Bridget had a good relationship, she argued constantly with her father but she loved them dearly. When she was nine years old her younger brother Nickolas was born and the two became extremely close, like paper and glue. John was incredibly proud of his son Nickolas no matter what he did, especially when the family discovered that he had inherited the Devant’s trait of channeling magic and Insight. Though Victoria was angered because she too had the same powers as Nickolas she didn’t put her anger on her brother, instead she trained with him so they can hone their abilities better [besides, she loved her younger brother]. When Nickolas decides that he wants to continue his studies at the Cathedral of Winterhelm [his mother’s family church] Alphonse, the youngest, is born. Victoria insisted that she could take Nickolas to Winterhelm and keep him company, and she did, up until a few weeks after she had stayed with him at the Cathedral and began to explore the kingdom.

 

Nickolas became really close to a young boy named Cathal Callahan, and as they grew up Nickolas discovered that his sister had ran off to marry someone without his knowing and tried to help this unknown man with the rebellion on the Winterhelm’s royal family. He’s not disappointed—he’s more worried for her well being and he hasn’t seen her since. After his pilgrimage Nickolas returns to his family home so he can reunite with his parents and baby brother, John and Bridget are overjoyed to see their elder son again and Alphonse is—sorta happy to see him—Nickolas is devastated to find out that they had burned/threw away/painted over every portrait that had Victoria in it. [Though he manages to find a portrait buried among his mother’s things, he took it with him to keep it safe and he knows that in his heart his mother just wishes for her daughter to return home.]

 

While Al is off studying in the college of Galway [just off of Brightvale’s coast] Nickolas introduces his parents to Cathal and their [soon] grandchild, though they are a little anxious of meeting Cathal they are proud nonetheless of becoming grandparents and they accept Cathal into the family. As you can guess, they are also heartbroken when they find out that their first grandson was kidnapped and they pretty much force Nickolas to come home so that they can help him cope with the trauma, John even invites Cathal to the Devant’s Estates so that they can come to know each other better, but Cathal politely declines so that he can further his search for Nickolas’ son.

 

Alphonse marries a young woman named Theresa just weeks after meeting her at the tri-kingdom tournament that was held in Brightvale….after weeks of her ‘assassination attempt’ against him [he claims, but she won the jousting tournament fair-and-square lol]. Around this time Nickolas is traveling back and forth between the newly re-founded Cathedral and his own estates off on Krawk Island’s shores so he doesn’t receive any news until far later that his parents had passed away and gave the Devant’s mansion over to Alphonse, [though Nickolas was suspicious of this he didn’t care so much because he had his own mansion, though his parents death did take a toll on him. He asked Al whenever he could on what happened and Al would stay quiet, Nickolas always assumed that it was because he too was heartbroken. Against the suspicions Nickolas decides _**not**_ to use Insight, he’s scared to find out the truth]. Around this time Alphonse and Theresa start their own family, three girls named Katherine, Janette, and Kanrika and years later they welcome a little boy into their family, little Arlen.

 

Many years pass, Katherine runs off to become a pirate off of the icy Northern coasts, Janette marries a King of a small ancient kingdom and has a son, Kanrika is nowhere to be found and little Arlen [who takes on the name “Kanrik” to honor his sister] becomes the leader of the thieves guild, takes on his mother’s last name as his sisters do and takes on his mother’s family tradition of becoming a midwife, hoping to start a family of his own.

 

Nickolas is reunited with Cathal after a few long years of separation and ‘properly’ get married, with a wedding this time, despite Al’s constant nagging and his attempt to rid Cathal by calling forth the Gelert Assassin. Nickolas and Cathal both claim however that they have been married for many years before that, but the celebration was just so they can have a party to celebrate their life-long relationship. This also ‘officially’ meant that Nickolas has two daughters, Elisabeth Caine Callahan and Guilivere [Gilly] Caine Callahan, and soon after the wedding Nickolas and Cathal both welcome their newest addition little Bonnibelle Devant Callahan into the family. While Oliver comes to the Callahan mansion he bumps into Nickolas sometimes and they like to share evenings together, he also likes to spend time with them over at Cathal’s hunting estates as well.


End file.
